


Trying very hard not to make the title a SING joke

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, HOLY SHIT THATS FINALLY A TAG!, Hurt/comfort heavy on the comfort light on the hurt, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Oh yeah you could read this as romantic but really they’re just joking around, ummmm, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Messing around with your family in the diner <3
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	Trying very hard not to make the title a SING joke

“You’re all so quiet.” Party Poison murmurs the words from where they’re wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in Jet Star’s lap in one of the diner booths. 

“What to say?” Kobra signs the question, at the same time as Jet says,

“We’re all real shook up, Poison. Not every day you crash a Drac bike, you know?” Ghoul nods, red-eyed from where they’re sitting, hunched, on the countertop. 

“I’m fine now. I’m fine.” Poison sticks a hand out of their blanket to offer to Kobra, who takes it gently in both of his. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, shut up please, Jet! Everything’s okay, and it wasn’t your fault.” Poison cranes his neck directly backwards to glare up at em. Ey misses it entirely, staring off into middle distance. “Jet Staaar.”

“Hm?” Ey blinks, coming back to the present. Poison grins. 

“You wanna make it up to me?” Ghoul sits up, interested. 

“I truly am sorry, Poison, and if you’re gonna try and guilt trip me into doi—“ Poison cuts em off. 

“No, nothing like that. Just. Will you sing for us?” Jet’s eyes go wide, but ey laugh it off, bonking eir head against Poison’s, gently. 

“Aw, Poison, we all know I can’t sing worth shit.” Poison bonks em right back, as Ghoul and Kobra make indignant noises, protesting Jet’s self-professed inability to sing. 

“Duh. ‘Jet Star can’t sing’ is the very first thing they teach Batt Rats, before how to get water, fire a blaster, anything.” Kobra lets go of Poison’s hand to flip him off, but Poison continues. “And we all know you like to do it anyways. So sing? Please?”

“Don’t even know what I would sing,” Jet mumbles, barely getting the words out before Fun Ghoul chimes in,

“Mad Gear! Sing somethin’ off the new EP—whoops!” They topple off the counter in their excitement. Poison snickers. 

“Splat!”

“Splat,” Ghoul agrees, spreading out on the floor. “Anyways. Mad Gear.”

Kobra signs, “Ghoul,” and “Mad Gear,” before making a series of kissy faces. 

“Hey. Hey, Poison?”

“Yeah?”

“Poke Kobra for me, tell them to quit it.” Poison obliges, poking Kobra right in the stomach. 

“Ghoul says to quit it.” Kobra only ramps it up, sticking his tongue out at Ghoul, who giggles. “Anyways.” Poison pokes Jet Star. “Sing something. But no pressure if you don’t want to.”

“Either you want me to sing or you don’t,” Jet pokes Poison right back, and Poison readjusts in eir lap, cozy, as Jet begins to sing, horribly off-key, closing eir eyes as ey go. Poison nestles against eir chest, and Kobra slides off the table, sloppily pirouetting over to Ghoul, signing,

“Dance?”

“You know I only know the box step they taught us in the City.” Kobra shrugs, and instead of offering Ghoul a hand to help them up, he picks them up by the armpits, while Ghoul apathetically attempts to wiggle free. “Oh no. You’ve captured me.” Kobra twirls and sashays, still lifting Ghoul up as they flop dramatically in his grip. Eventually, Ghoul really does wiggle free, bowing to Kobra and extending a hand. “M’killjoy.” 

“You flirt!” Kobra fans themself, pretending to swoon, before taking Ghoul’s hand and leading them in a stumbling, off-beat box step to Jet’s _nearly_ recognizable rendition of Mad Gear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I don’t know how I feel about this one, and it was nice to let them have a good time for once :)
> 
> I’m on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight


End file.
